undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 8/@comment-23785492-20170819034523
AYYY its yo boi in with the second comment of tonight, omg we're going to be on a roll. First of all, I see that trivia and all I can say is this Grace on her period storyline better not get in the way of tha threesome! And with that comment reminder of the threesome, lets get in to reacting to the issue! So I forgot to comment this on the last issue but like when Jessica was trying to tell the kids Mika was going away for a while, I thought it was going to be like them pretending she isn't dead but then I guess this funeral denies that sooo welp. Blame Flake, he killed an innocent and living woman! Damn it random stranger, we were going to learn some Bri backstory! Something I don't think ever even happened in the original! Welp, rip me. Also Sally being reintroduced again by falling over? Icon. Is she like drunk in all of her scenes? God, there is so much sexual tension between Flake and Grace, I'm shipping this threesome so hard. There is nothing else I want more, I can die happy when it happens. X.X Lmao I love how quickly Connor goes from threatening with a gun to a handshake, I can't blame him tho they are both the most baes of baes so I wouldn't dare even consider killing them like wtf. Alright, I'm a bit confused on the Grace and Sabrina scene, I feel like there was a bit that needed to be added there but I can't piece why but its fine, I get the idea of the scene. Wait wait hold up was it Tanya who got killed in the car protecting the kids in the original version? Gdi Purry that better not be a foreshadowing to Tanya getting the same death! Idk I might be fine with it, who was the good swinging lesbian I shipped with Grace again? Don't kill that one lmao. Never mind, I was wrong, Connor still pointing a gun at them? When does he die? He aint allowed to do that. :O also wtf why they going to a strangers camp, gdi, he gives off bad vibes, don't do it!! Also ayyy gimme Jessica making up stories while in a story herself, so meta (is that the right word? lmao probably not) Omg adorable Flake waved at when he said goodnight, my shipping is now fulfilled for now. @.@ Just to point out while I think of it, you messed up the -- bit which splits the scenes between Carlos and Darryn talking and Connor bringing the two girls to his camp. Also, these guys have a name for themselves? They are definitely bad. Any group in a zombie apocalypse that has a name like "the Specifics" and a reason like that behind it is bad, Bri and Sally need to get outta there ASAP Also also, omg Sabrina part of me is like u go gurl and then the other part of me is like wtf u doing, u cant just leave in the morning. She better stay safe tho. D; Also also also, I'm sad, I wanted to see Jessica telling the story. ;-; Anyways, forgetting that sadness, I give this issue a 0/10. Not enough Scrap and I see Scrap in that cast list and there wasn't enough of him, not enough of him in last issue either and that shows just how downhill Dead Weight is going, SCRAPPP!!!! Nah, this was a nice slow issue that is like bringing us to the next storylines with like this new camp, the need for supplies but quarantine and such so rip my heart isn't going to handle it but I'm going to read the next one tonight as well anyway so yay lets go!! P.S. seriously tho, if I don't see more of Scrap next issue, imma boycott, this story needs more Scrap!